Rude Awakening
by keller12917
Summary: Life had become more peaceful since Jeannie's high school reunion. Now Jeannie's ex is back around trying to mend fences. Will Jeannie let him back in her life or stick with Steve Keller, who she has started seeing finally? Sequel to "Chaperone." This is only rated T for a part in the final chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story was inspired by a suggestion from Meixel to do a sequel to "Chaperone." As always noted you can read either one as a stand alone story if you wish. To better understand this story though you might want to read "Chaperone" first.**

**This story is for you Meixel.**

**Thanks to Shergar for checking this story over for me.**

**Disclaimer**

I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin.

**Rude Awakening**

Chapter One

Time had passed since Jeannie's and Steve's experience with Doug Sanders. And while there had been various sightings of him around the city, he had tried no contact. They both were starting to feel a bit more relaxed and putting the trauma behind them. Well, at least the trauma they had suffered from Doug Sanders. They were thankful life was fairly uneventful from that point.

Steve was having trauma of a different nature though, in the form of the girl Meg who he had broken his date with to be able to take Jeannie to her class reunion. He was receiving phone calls and visits right and left from her. Normally he would have enjoyed the attentions that were being paid him, but their phone conversation that ended badly thanks to her unreasonableness left him with a very bitter taste in his mouth and a strong disdain where Meg Sawyer was concerned.

"You have stopped taking my calls completely so now I am resorted to coming to your job to try to speak with you!"

Steve glanced up at the angry and slightly familiar voice sounding from beside him unexpectedly. He could not hide his irritation that she dared to come here after he had made it clear he was not interested in renewing their acquaintance.

"Meg, I have already told you that when we ended things that was it. I have put up with your tantrums more than I should have it was the final straw," Steve informed her as calmly as he could.

Meg did not bother trying to stay calm or even pretend to be and Steve found himself facing a tirade as volatile as the fires of hell. His temper, already frayed, quickly exploded, and jumping to his feet at her onslaught he temporarily forgot where they were and started yelling back. Both were unaware in their fury that eyes were locked their way, not only in the form of Lieutenant Mike Stone but the others in the squad room as well. Mike hurried out toward his partner and quickly tried to salvage the quiet of their workplace.

"Both of you quiet down and I mean now!" Mike ordered taking no nonsense. Both looked at him, instantly quieter. "Steve, take your lady friend into my office and continue your conversation in there. And, young lady, from now on any business you have with my partner can wait until he is off duty. That is if he wishes any business with you, if he is of the mind-set that he wants business between you two terminated, you would be well advised to heed his wishes."

Steve herded Meg Sawyer into Mike's office, closing the door, and their fight continued. Steve did not know what he had to do or say to get it through to her that he truly was done as far as she was concerned. They had been in there having the same loud argument that had started out at Steve's desk and all it had accomplished was Steve felt like bashing his head against the wall. Mike was sitting at Steve's desk thinking about the best way to squelch this young lady's relentless chasing of his young partner when his daughter entered the squad room. She heard the angry voices and was surprised to see her father appearing to be calmly sitting while they continued. Yet coming up to him she could tell he was far from calm and she looked toward his office and saw Steve in there with a young woman that appeared to be a bit older than Steve and was dangerously angry.

"Mike, what is going on? It sounds like the fires of hell have been unleashed."

"Trust me, sweetheart that is a huge understatement I think. I am hoping this will stop soon so we can get back to some order around here or I may have to give Steve time off until he can get this matter settled with that young lady."

"Steve doesn't deserve to be punished just because someone does not want to listen to their own words." Jeannie spoke philosophically " So I guess lunch is out for the three of us."

Just then Meg Sawyer saw Jeannie out by Mike and Jeannie saw renewed fury in her face as she bored a hole through Jeannie. Jeannie refused to avert her eyes as she knew she had not done anything to deserve the daggers sent her way. She saw Steve glance to see what or who had the young woman looking out toward his desk.

"She is why you don't want to give us another chance! I always knew you had a thing for her, it is so obvious, Steve! You think you are fooling everyone with that 'she is one of your best friends' line, but there are more onto you two than you know."

"Look, I told you the way you have acted with me more than a few times, and especially when I had to break one date, was the reason I have come to the conclusion there is nothing more for us! You are the one that told me not to ever call you again, well I am letting that stand maybe you should listen to your own words! I have had it, Meg, this emotional rollercoaster you have kept us on had to come to a crash and I am not getting back on it!"

"Fine, have yourself a nice time with your new girlfriend and don't deny it not this time, I told you too many are onto you and little miss teenager!"

"Meg, get a grip you sound like a psychotic..."Steve started but the rest of his words were stopped by her hand as she slapped the hell out of him before darting from Mike's office.

"I know you and Steve are together and you can have him! I hope you two kill each other!" Meg Sawyer shouted at Jeannie before dashing from the squad room.

Mike saw the surprise on Jeannie's face as well as Steve's and all others trying to pretend they were not hearing any of this battle that was going on around them. Mike sat Jeannie down at Steve's desk and went into his office to speak with Steve. He tried to decide whether a lecture was in order or questions or advice and chose a question first, after closing the door.

"Are you alright, buddy boy?"

"Yeah, fine. Sorry, Mike I should have taken her out of the building to let her vent, but I didn't know she was going to keep pursuing after she said not to call anymore. When she did, I told her I was not interested in renewing anything with her and she was not hearing it."

"I know, Steve, you don't need to explain. I guess she just did not want to hear her own words. I think especially when they came from someone else. She tried to hang on again knowing she had screwed up tossing you aside. Steve, I think if she tries to contact you again after today, you need to get a restraining order."

"I will think about it, Mike. I better apologize to Jeannie for her outburst on her and to the guys for everything."

"The guys totally understand, don't let it bother you. And you don't owe Jeannie an apology either, you are not the one that blew up at her. Besides I think she kind of enjoyed the outburst that was hurled her way. Do you feel like lunch? Remember we told Jeannie we would take her to eat."

"Yeah I remember. Okay I will go with you two, Mike. "

They left Mike's office Jeannie stood as they approached. She watched Steve with concern as he got his jacket on. They left the squad room and went down to where the car was parked. Jeannie got in the front seat between Steve and Mike. Jeannie kept glancing Steve's way knowing by how quiet he was being he was a bit unsettled. Arriving at the restaurant where they were to eat, once they were all out of the car, Jeannie lightly touched Steve's face where a handprint remained visible, causing him to blush and lower his eyes.

As they stood there, they were all unaware that they were being watched from a little distance. They finally moved toward the restaurant as the eyes remained locked on the trio, but especially on Jeannie and Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Mike was relieved almost a week and a half had gone by and there was no more sign or sound of Meg Sawyer. Jeannie and Steve started keeping company with each other more. Mike knew while he still was not that keen on his daughter dating a cop, if it had to be any cop he was glad it was Steve, despite the reputation that Steve was supposed to have.

Both of them had tried to go above and beyond the call of duty for each other. That showed him the depth of their feelings as well as that Steve would never let any harm come to Jeannie even if it caused him trouble in different areas.

Eventually though, the sky, as they say, does tend to fall when you are least expecting it. One day Steve arrived at work late having told Mike he would drive in that morning as he and Jeannie had plans that evening. Mike immediately could see something was troubling his partner and rose from his desk heading out toward Steve.

"What's going on, buddy boy?"

"Uh, it's nothing, Mike. I just had a little car trouble; nothing I can't handle."

"Alright, hotshot, my office, come on. No arguments, march!"

"Mike, I need to get on these reports..."

When Mike shot the glare Steve's way, Steve stopped trying to speak as he knew it was useless to argue with Mike and followed him quietly. Once in Mike's office with the door closed, Steve took the customary seat in front of Mike's desk. Steve did his very best to keep his eyes focused on Mike but finally lowered them because he knew he could not keep this ruse going. He thought he was saved from any explanation when Mike's phone rang and he had to answer, but Mike held his hand up indicating Steve was to stay put.

"Homicide, Stone."

"Mike, did Keller finish that report on the Paladin case yesterday? I didn't find it on my desk this morning." Captain Olsen's voice boomed through the receiver.

"Yes, Rudy he did we took it up yesterday before leaving. It was left with your secretary, have you asked her?"

"Oh all right thanks. She just now arrived, had a dentist appointment this morning for her son. I will get it from her now. Thanks again, I needed it before seeing the Commissioner."

"Have a good meeting, try not to lose your temper," Mike answered in a friendly way before hanging up and returning his focus to Steve. "All right, what has happened now? You said car trouble but your eyes said a whole lot more and I saw you when you came in; there is something wrong. Did you hear from Meg Sawyer again? And don't give me that everything is fine spiel you try to give. I know you too well, Steve."

"I can handle it, Mike, I will take care of it." Steve saw the glare darken even more in his direction and sighed softly. "All right, you win. When I came out this morning, my windshield had been shattered and tires were slashed. I have no idea when it happened, the neighbors heard nothing so must have been during the night. I got Palmer's to come get it and take it in for me then I got a taxi here."

"I will drive you to pick it up when it is ready. You have no idea who this could be other than Meg Sawyer do you, buddy boy? I mean I know we can't accuse her just yet but well she is one suspect I would list."

"I have wracked my brain trying to come up with who it could be, Mike, I honestly can't think of anyone. I know recent cases and old cases could be possibilities but there are no definite choices, no. "

"What about Doug Sanders? Have you and Jeannie had any more contact with him?" Mike inquired trying to cover every base he could think of.

"No, Mike I honestly do not see it being him. Since that settlement he has had not one bit of contact with either of us. I mean we have had sightings of him around the city when we are out but never has he even approached us. Unless Jeannie is not telling me, he has not called or written her at all, and I know for a fact I have had nothing from him. I almost wish he would make contact just so I could ask him and see his answer."

"Now hold it right there, buddy boy. Don't even think what you are thinking."

"What am I thinking, Mike? I just said..."

"I know what you just said and I know you, Steve. I know how your mind works for the most part and you are not going to make contact with him if you can help it. All you need is for him to say you orchestrated contact and started trouble with him."

"Alright, Mike I hear you. I will forget that thought. I promise I will not try to look him up myself."

"You better, hotshot. The last thing I need is to have to come bail you out of jail in the middle of the night."

Steve was saved from answering that comment by the ringing of the phone on his desk. He hurried out to answer it hoping to give Mike time to change his line of thinking while he was gone.

"Homicide; Keller."

"Hey, Steve this is Ted Palmer. When you were at your car earlier you didn't happen to see this message left for you did you?"

"Message? No, what does it say? Where was it left?"

"You might want to get some of your lab people to give your seat a going over. It was left on the back of the driver's side seat written in what looks like lipstick. It read _stop dating her_. "


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Steve had given Ted instructions to hold off touching the car anymore until he and Mike could get a lab team there to go over it. Mike had heard the urgency in Steve's voice and came out hurriedly. He waited while Steve called the lab and requested Charlie have a couple of his people get over to Palmer's Auto World to go over his driver's seat and see what they could pick up.

Mike got his hat and coat on and as soon as Steve finished his call to the lab they headed out with Steve explaining on the way what Ted Palmer had told him. By the time they arrived at Palmer's Auto World they found Charlie and one of his lab people with Steve's driver's seat out of the car giving it a thorough going over. They stood out of the way but where they could read the message themselves.

"It looks like Meg's shade of lipstick."

"Now how would you...never mind forget I was even going to ask that, of course you would know her lipstick."

When Charlie and his helper were finished going over not only the driver's seat but the rest of Steve's car they promised to have results as soon as possible. Steve and Mike took a look through the rest of Steve's car to try to see if there was any indication of who might be the perpetrator. Finally Steve told Ted Palmer that he could go ahead and have his workers clean up the car and assured they would fix the seat back in along with the other work they had to do on his car, he and Mike departed.

Steve's mind was whirling with thoughts as they drove, Mike could feel the surge of emotions coming from his partner and urged him to talk rather than bottling up everything as was his normal habit.

"I guess I just wonder how she could hate that strongly. I mean, Mike I break one date with her and if this was her doing she went overboard with it."

"You did say though she had broken a couple of dates with you before, right?"

"More than a couple; try at least five or six that I can count. That is why when she blew up about me taking a raincheck on one date I got angry, because I thought she had some nerve. Her tirade the other day did not help matters any, especially her going off on Jeannie. I mean it was bad enough her trying to keep me on that rollercoaster with her but when she tried to drag Jeannie on it, I seriously could have kicked her rear end."

"Don't let that bother you, buddy boy, it didn't bother Jeannie really. She was more concerned about you having to deal with what you dealt with. Both of us are just happy you are free of that female. She did seem more than a bit of a powder keg. Now we just have to find out if she is the powder keg that waged this vendetta on your car."

"You don't honestly think anyone is going to care that war was waged on a car do you, Mike? I mean it is glass and metal and can be replaced pretty easily to most people."

"What have I told you all these years you have been with me, Steve?"

"You have told me a lot of different things, Mike give me a clue which what you are talking about this time."

"Your car is just a piece of the bigger picture. Whoever did that to your car could very well be planning a bigger vendetta so we need to find out who it is and put a stop to it if at all possible."

Mike was not sure whether to have Steve sitting in on a talk with Meg Sawyer or not. He debated the matter with his conscience; he also debated whether it would be plausible to question her. He knew they had no proof of her being connected but she could be considered a person of interest. He went with his gut feeling and decided to at least have her questioned informally.

He took Bill Tanner with him finding Steve some tasks he claimed needed done immediately to keep him occupied. The talk that Mike planned with Steve's former friend did not go exactly as Mike had thought. While he and Bill Tanner had found her a bit nervous about the questions they had, neither truly got the sense she was the perpetrator. When they left though talking in the car they both agreed she had seemed angry regarding Steve. They thought it might be possible she might have paid someone to wage a vendetta against Steve but not take direct action herself.

"Do you feel she might bear some watching, Mike? I mean I know she did not seem like the one that did it to me, but still there was something nagging at me about her."

"We'll put a team on her just in case. I know even if she is not the perpetrator she could know who we are looking for. Let's get on back, Bill, before Steve figured out I gave him busy work."

When they returned to homicide Mike was met by his partner who had gotten a call from a very angry young woman. Mike could tell from Steve's eyes that he knew exactly where Mike had been. Steve had the sense to wait until Mike got to put his hat and coat on his rack before he spoke his mind.

"You had me doing busy work while you went to question Meg. Did you think I could not control my temper?"

"Now, Steve, you know that although you are a detective you also are the victim; besides that it would have been a conflict of interest. And what I was more concerned with than your temper was the way she would possibly react with you there. I guess she called and informed you we had paid her a visit; that is the only way you could have known because Bill and I were the only two that knew otherwise."

"You better believe she called me. I had no clue what she was yelling about, but I doubt she believed me. Mike, next time couldn't you at least tell me what is going on instead of just giving me busy work? I mean I will understand if you say it is best I stay here while you go with Bill to do the questioning. At least it is better than doing things that honestly were not that urgent just to give you the chance to sneak out of here. We are supposed to be partners and I thought part of that was keeping each other informed."

Mike stared at Steve for a minute knowing the boy was absolutely right. He had been so concerned with how best to keep Steve occupied and his reaction about Meg being questioned he did not think.

"You are right, Steve. Yes, part of it is keeping each other informed as good as we can. I did feel it was best this time that you were not with me and I should have told you."

"It's okay, Mike I just would rather hear things from you than be hit out of left field."

Mike made the big gesture and got both a cup of coffee and with Bill Tanner both brought Steve up to speed on their talk with Meg Sawyer. Steve accepted their observations of Meg Sawyer quietly not sure what to think any longer. He knew anything was possible with any person you might know so understood them not ruling her out totally. Mike saw the time and recalled a date Steve and Jeannie had for that evening.

"Buddy boy, you better not be late picking up my daughter, not since you kids have tickets for that concert."

"I thought maybe I should call her and..." Steve started but saw both Mike and Bill as they shook their heads very seriously.

"You aren't married yet, Steve but let me give you a little lesson on how to make your life easier when you are. If you have plans for a once in a lifetime thing such as a concert do NOT change those plans especially on the day the concert is to be. Oh sure Jeannie might say she understands and it can't be helped but believe me you will be paying for that call you are thinking of making. I would wager you will be paying for it until you are grey haired if it is like the concert I had to back out of taking Maxine to. Trust me on this and go out with Jeannie and have a good time. Forget about this situation for a little while at least."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N The concert mentioned in this chapter was an actual event, Bruce Springsteen played at Winterland in San Francisco, California on the date of December 15, 1978. I have an audio copy of the concert and he truly did put on an incredible performance! :) **

**Chapter Four **

Their time together at the concert that night was enjoyable to both but also a little surprising. The surprise was running into Doug Sanders there and the first contact in a long while being made. Steve and Jeannie were both a bit leery as they knew his instructions were to never have contact again. Yet he was so civil they both felt it could not hurt to at least speak to him despite everything. Neither of them got a bad feeling from him and during the intermission time of the concert they at least listened to him but chose to reserve final judgment.

"Listen I know it is a bit overdue but I really am sorry for my actions on both of you. I was wrong to try to force you to do something neither of us were ready for, Jeannie. I regret that deeply. I also regret my attack on you at the reunion, Inspector. That act was very stupid I guess I thought I could make Jeannie want to be around me again but I know it was not meant to be. I hope you both someday can forgive me for what I did and what I said and that you both will be very happy."

"Thanks, Doug that means a lot to Steve and I actually. I hope you will be happy also."

"Yes, thanks for the apology. As they say better late than never and it's Steve."

Steve and Doug Sanders shook hands. Steve felt at least willing to give Doug Sanders the benefit of a doubt. He knew people could change and hoped that was the case this time that Doug Sanders really did feel bad about his actions. When the concert was ready to resume they parted company and headed back to their respective seats.

Later that night, after the concert Steve and Jeannie went by a coffee shop for a late night snack. They talk quietly together unaware that once again eyes were watching them from in a corner of the same coffee shop.

"Steve, did you think Doug meant what he said to us?"

"He sounded sincere, Jeannie. I mean at least he did to me. I am willing to give him the benefit of a doubt for now. I reserve total judgment until the future though as time will tell how genuine he was being."

"I guess if you can give him the benefit of a doubt then I can, too. I thought he sounded sincere as well, just was not totally sure about trusting him. Won't that get him in trouble making contact with us even if it was just to apologize?"

"Not if we don't make a big deal out of it, angel face. I guess Mike could be told but think that is as far as we really need to go at least for right now."

As they were leaving the coffee shop they ran into Doug Sanders and his date entering. They exchange pleasantries for a brief minute then Steve and Jeannie continued on their way to get Jeannie home.

They knew Mike had been waiting up by the porch light being on. Steve made sure Jeannie got safely inside after they exchanged a quick goodnight kiss than he headed home. Jeannie found Mike asleep in the chair and gently woke him.

"Mike, I'm home, you need to get to bed."

"How was the concert, sweetheart? You and Steve have a good time?"

"It was a lot of fun and yes we had a great time. After the concert we went to a coffee shop for a late night snack then Steve brought me home. We ran into Doug Sanders at the concert."

Mike gave her a glance to try to see her emotions about that than found his voice to speak as calmly as he could although he was wishing he had been there."

"He didn't try anything did he, with you or Steve?"

"No, he was fine. He just apologized to both of us for everything. Steve and I talked about it at the coffee shop and Steve felt he was being sincere. He was willing to at least give him the benefit of a doubt for now so I told him I would, too since he was able to. I mean, after all ,Steve got hurt worse than I did by Doug. "

"Physically yes you are right he was hurt worse but you got hurt in a different way as well. If you two kids felt he was being sincere and are willing to not pursue him making the contact I will let it slide as well, for now anyways. The first sign of trouble out of him though I want to know about it, Jeannie."

"I promise we will alert you at the first sign if there is any. Good night, Mike. I am going to bed and you should too."

"Going there right now, good night, sweetheart."

The next day on the way to work Mike sounded Steve out about the previous night's encounter with Doug Sanders.

"Mike, I can assure you that you are going to get the same thought out of me that you got from your daughter. I honestly felt he was very sincere." Steve assured Mike than anticipated his next words. "And yes, Mike, I promise if ever we do encounter him and there is any sign of trouble I will not hide it from you. I give you my solemn promise."

"Wise guy ,you spoke to Jeannie this morning I take it."

"No not this morning, but I know you and knew you would be concerned about any future encounters. I figured I would set your mind at ease ahead of time that you will be told if there should be any trouble."

Jeannie had arranged to spend that day at the Ripley's museum with a few friends from high school. They picked her up at ten thirty that morning as they were going to have brunch before heading to the museum. Over brunch they were inquiring about the concert as they knew she had plans to go to it with Steve.

"He was incredible! It was so much fun..."

"Now, we know Steve is incredible but we want to hear how the concert was," Anita teased Jeannie.

"I was not speaking of Steve when I said that, Anita." Jeannie blushed at her friend's teasing. "Although Steve is incredible too, actually more than incredible. But the concert was incredible from start to finish. He did several from his 'Born To Run' album. Steve enjoyed it as much as I did. He gave a great performance and he had the audience participate in some of the songs."

"I am glad you two got to go. I knew it was going to be an experience getting to see him. If Kyle and I hadn't already had other plans made, we would have joined you," Opal elaborated.

At the museum all enjoyed the exhibits taking their time as none had any prior commitments that day. Around four that afternoon at the Old San Francisco exhibit, all were brought up short as Jeannie stopped. They all saw Doug Sanders standing and he wore a tag identifying him as an employee.

"Hi Jeannie. Nice to see you again. Are you here with Steve?"

"Uh, no, he could not come with us today. You remember Anita, Rona and Opal?"

"Of course. Nice seeing you three again as well. Have a good time I better get back to work."

"I didn't know you were working here now."

"Started this past week, really enjoying it. My other job was part time; this one came up and was full time so I tried for it. Take care all of you."

They move on through the exhibit. All were curious about this development, considering what had happened with Doug Sanders and Jeannie and then with Steve and Doug Sanders. They force themselves to wait until they are away from the museum to make inquiries. Once back in the car Rona turned looking at Jeannie who sat in the back seat with her.

"Okay, Jeannie spill it. I thought Doug had worn out his welcome with you and then later with Steve. What was that about?"

"Don't worry nothing is starting up again, that is for sure. We ran into him at the concert last night and he apologized for everything that happened. Steve felt he sounded sincere and was willing to give him the benefit of a doubt. So I figured if Steve could I would as well, at least for now. We are being cautious, just not being impolite if we do run into him."

"Wonder what made him do the change. I mean it is great that he apologized and all but that does not sound like the old Doug that I remember," Rona recalled.

"Could be the date we saw him with last night maybe she is changing him for the better. I can't recall her last name but she was the redhead a year ahead of us. Her name was Christina; almost everyone called her Tina."

"I know who you mean, her last name was Farmer. She was on the tennis team my brother played doubles with her," Anita reminded them. "He said he was always glad she was on his side. He would hate to have her be his competition she was tough."

They had arranged to meet some other friends for dinner that night. Jeannie called Mike to remind him and Steve that she was going to be out with some girls from high school.

"You have a good time, sweetheart. Yes, I will let Steve know. Talk to you later."

"Let Steve know what?" Steve inquired as Mike hung up.

"She called to remind us she would be out with some high school friends this evening and for us to be careful. And if you think I am passing along any mushy messages you two better invest in some homing pigeons," Mike teased.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Lombard Street is supposed to be the most crooked street in San Francisco, California. That was why it was my choice for Steve driving it as though it was a race track in this chapter.**

**Chapter Five**

Repeated encounters with Doug Sanders over time had led Steve and Jeannie to decide to finally accept an invitation from him. The day that they were to have dinner with him and his date, Tina Farmer, Steve ended up having another unpleasant encounter with Meg Sawyer.

Their discussion ended up making Steve late to pick up Jeannie. She called Doug Sanders right before Steve showed up making the apologetic excuse that Steve had been held up and they would be a tiny bit late.

"Not a problem, Jeannie. I tell you what you and Steve meet us at the restaurant just tell the Maitre 'd you are with the Sanders party."

"Thanks, Doug we will see you both soon as we can get there." Jeannie hung up having heard a knock.

Steve helped her on with her wrap and they left hurriedly. She informed him they were to just go to the restaurant. He drove silently, only having offered her an apology for being late but not an explanation. They got to the restaurant in record time and were led to the table Doug Sanders and his date were at. He stood, offering Steve a handshake and Jeannie a light kiss on the cheek.

Jeannie and Steve went over the menus as Doug's date came back from the ladies' room. Steve and Doug both rose from table as she approached. When all were seated again the menus were decided on and Doug signalled a waiter. Doug poured glasses of wine for the latecomers as conversation flowed between the table's occupants, well at least three quarters of the occupants. Steve contributed a bit here and there but mostly seemed out of sorts to Jeannie as well as to Doug Sanders and his date.

"You get caught up by work, Steve? I mean I just knew many times a case might hold you and Jeannie's father up at times."

"Something like that, Doug. Nothing major; just a little annoyance that had to be dealt with. I really am sorry for us being late because of it."

"Nothing to be sorry for, things happen, it can't be helped. You actually made it in better time than I expected when Jeannie called. You must have just got there after we hung up."

Steve shot Jeannie a curious look wondering what Doug had meant about her calling. She explained to Steve without hesitation.

"When you weren't there by the time we had arranged and a few minutes more had gone by I called Doug to say we would be a tiny bit late that you had been held up. You knocked just as I was hanging up with him."

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't call and let you know, Jeannie."

After that the conversation included more from Steve. He and Jeannie actually found themselves having enjoyed the time spent with Doug Sanders and Tina Farmer.

Where Steve's car was parked that night was not the best lit space, having been in such a hurry to just get parked so they would not be too late. An unknown person had followed at a safe distance and was now making a minor adjustment to Steve's car after they had been inside a while. Once they were done they left as quietly as they had been there. When the evening was over and the bills had been paid, as Steve insisted on paying for his and Jeannie's, Doug and Tina walked Steve and Jeannie to Steve's car. They stood talking a few minutes before Doug and Tina headed to his car.

Once Steve and Jeannie were on their way she waited a minute or two for an explanation from him. She finally looked over at him and spoke up as she felt it was past time he told what had caused him to be late.

"Well we are alone now, Steve. What really did make you late tonight? I mean you apologized for it but you never told what the reason was."

"I ran into Meg Sawyer not long before I was supposed to pick you up. That was what made me late."

"Steve, why didn't you say something? I mean I could have called Doug back and cancelled. I would have understood you not feeling up to a night out tonight after having dealt with her again. I could tell from the way you were something had happened just was not sure what."

"I'm sorry, Jeannie. I know I was not the best company tonight. I should have done better about covering it up."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Steve, truly. Are you alright? I mean I know it had to be a bad time for you, if she was anything like she was the time in the squad room."

Steve squeezed Jeannie's hand tenderly at her concern.

"I am okay, Jeannie, thanks. I love you. I hope you never have reason to doubt that."

"I love you, too, Steve and I know I never will doubt your love. I hope you never doubt mine either."

"That would never happen, of that have no fear."

"Did this encounter happen at your apartment?"

"Yeah, she pretty much blocked my car and I considered just hailing a taxi to get you. I didn't want to chance leaving my car and something happening to it again so I stayed and had it out with her again."

"Wait what do you mean again?"

"Well I was counting what happened with her at the squad room so thought having it out with her this..."

"No, Steve you definitely said you didn't want to chance leaving your car and something happening to it again. What have you not told me? What has Mike not told me I bet, too?"

When they arrived back at Mike's he held her close for a few moments before he spoke.

"One day when I came out to head to work, my car windshield had been shattered and tires were slashed. I don't know who did it but Meg was one suspect. Please don't come down hard on Mike about this, Jeannie. I wasn't even going to tell him but he could tell something had happened."

"How long ago did this happen?"

"A couple of weeks after the squad room incident."

"Steve, you need to get a restraining order against her in case she was the guilty party and you probably need to anyway I think. Seriously you do."

"I know, Jeannie. Mike said the same thing basically."

"Well, two Stones can't be wrong." Jeannie grinned making Steve chuckle.

Steve walked her to the door where they stood for a brief moment or two. She finally released him and went inside. Once he heard the door lock he headed back to his car. As he drove off he was unaware that he would soon have more car troubles. Being too keyed up to sleep but not really having felt like more conversation he drove around.

Considering the time of night it was he thought Lombard Street might be less busy so Steve drove there. He knew he shouldn't but he drove it as though he were on a race track at very high speed.

Afterwards he headed out to an area he would usually go to when he needed to release some stress through fast driving. He put his car through the paces as he always did. He always thought any trouble that came along he could handle it. Then he headed down the steepest incline of the area - that was when he found out he had no brakes!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Steve normally was not one to panic but this time he was sweating bricks, for at the end of the incline was a cliff with a four thousand foot vertical drop. He did all he knew to stop but found even the emergency brake was not holding as he had hoped.

He was headed straight for the cliff and just knew he was going to go over. Finally he recalled something he had been told long ago as he saw a growth of small trees off the side of the road that had been planted since he had last been there. He managed to steer in that direction and as he felt the side of his car sideswipe the first couple trees his speed slackened greatly until he was at a standstill. After turning off the key he managed to get out of the car pocketing his keys. He knew he was going to have to walk to call for someone to take his car in. He retrieved the blanket from the trunk of his car and tied it to one of the smaller trunked trees for use as a marker. He set off for the direction of the highway hoping to find a roadside phone booth.

As Steve walked he was once again unaware he was being watched. About a mile and half from where he had to leave his car he found a service station with a phone booth. He felt lucky the phone book was still intact and found the number for Palmer's Auto World and dialled it. His call was answered on the first ring as Ted Palmer had his calls forwarded to his house number.

"Ted this is Steve Keller. I know it is really late but could you or one of your guys bring a truck and come pick my car up? I lost my brakes out at Route 22. It is going to need some cosmetic work on it as well. I only managed to stop by going into a growth of trees."

"I will be on my way in ten minutes, just happen to have a truck here at the house with me. Are you with the car now?"

"No I walked to find a phone I am about a mile and a half from where I left my car. It is a service station called Lovell's."

"I know the one you mean stay there and I will pick you up there. Be there as soon as I can. Steve, don't worry about how late it is. After all you did for me and my family I am happy to do it. See you soon."

"Thanks, Ted see you soon."

After they hung up, Steve thought about making another call and was just dialling when he was grabbed from behind. Despite the fact he struggled, the three that were there were too strong for him. He found himself being held tight by two while one worked him over. Even though he knew he was outnumbered and at a weight disadvantage he still did his best to fight back. He felt fists hard as sledgehammers pounding his ribs and abdomen, after a hit to the jaw that literally snapped his head back he started to lose his sense of where he even was.

They finally let him drop to the ground and got into a dark car and took off. Just as their car was rounding the curve heading back into San Francisco Ted Palmer was coming toward them. When he pulled up at the station he didn't see Steve at first but got out having seen the phone booth and then he heard a soft pain filled groan. Hurrying toward the sound he found Steve crumpled with his arm holding his abdomen.

"Steve, what happened?! Who did this?"

It took a few minutes before Steve could catch his breath as he tried to breathe through the pain. Ted leaned him against the phone booth and kneeled by him keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of the ones that had done this.

"Three guys; don't know who they were. They grabbed me after I hung up with you." Steve gasped out the answer.

"I am taking you to the hospital; you need to be checked out." Ted Palmer was worried.

"No my car, have to get it. I will be okay." Steve tried to convince the older man.

Ted Palmer had known Steve long enough to know how much his Porsche meant to him. He also knew him well enough to know that he would be stubborn about being checked until the car was safely away from there, if he even went then.

"All right, your car first but I don't think not getting checked is the best idea." Ted Palmer gave in grudgingly.

He helped Steve to his feet and got him to the truck. Steve got in on his own but Ted stayed right there to be sure. Once they were under way Steve directed Ted to where his car was left. Despite Ted's protests Steve insisted on helping with getting his car onto the tow truck. It took sheer will power for Steve to manage helping with the car as he was hurting more than he ever dared admit.

He made sure Steve's car was secure and that Steve was back in the truck then they headed back into San Francisco. Along the way Steve gave him a description of how the car had done and all that Steve had done before the brakes stopped working. His brow was furrowed in thought as he heard the details and knew Steve would want answers as soon as possible. His first thought though was to get Steve to a hospital. As he thought, Steve balked strongly at the idea of going to a hospital.

"I will be fine, just a hot shower and a few hours sleep will help. If I am not okay tomorrow I will go get checked out you have my word."

"Steve, if there is something seriously wrong with you and you don't get checked out your partner will have my head."

"He won't know, Ted. I would never tell him you knew."

"You might not but I sure would. I don't want you being seriously hurt on my conscience. I am driving you home if you will not go to hospital just yet. I will let you know about your car as soon as I can take a look at it, that might be sometime midday though."

"That's fine, thanks for coming especially at this time of night. I appreciate it more than you know. I knew it wouldn't be safe trying to drive it back home without brakes."

When they pulled up at Steve's apartment Ted made sure that Steve got inside before he left. He still was not feeling right about Steve not getting checked and meant to follow through on what he had told Steve, if Steve did not get checked the next day.

The next morning came too soon for Steve's liking after the night he had after leaving Jeannie. He dreaded facing Mike as soon as he saw his reflection in the mirror over his bathroom sink. While getting dressed there was a knock at his door, all of sudden he felt tense and drew his .38 as he walked to the door. He cracked the door slightly to see who it was but kept his .38 ready. When he saw it was Mike he holstered his .38 and pushed the door open for Mike as he turned to go get his jacket. He pulled his sunglasses from the pocket of his jacket and put them on hoping Mike wouldn't notice anything. They left after Steve locked the door. Mike could not help but notice the way Steve moved gingerly as he got in the car. He put his hand over Steve's to stop him turning the key.

"Alright, buddy boy what do you have to tell me now?"

"Nothing, Mike. I don't know what you are talking about. Oh, you mean about my car, it's at Palmer's just having a general maintenance check. I thought it was past due so..."

"No, I mean the way you were moving when you got in as well as the way you shoved your sunglasses on inside your apartment. While we are at it when did your car get taken in? You picked Jeannie up in it last night and brought her home in it."

"We are going to be late to work if we don't get going, Mike."

"Then you better start talking hadn't you?"

"I'm fine, Mike."

Mike reached out and removed Steve's sunglasses before Steve even knew what was going on. Steve realizing too late tried to grab them back and Mike saw the damage done by someone's fists. His eyes blazed a dangerous fire, Steve ducked his head slightly. He felt Mike's hand under his chin raising it gently.

"Who did this, Steve?!"

"I don't know, Mike, I swear I have no idea who they were."

"Start talking."

Steve sighed from defeat and finally told Mike everything from the encounter with Meg Sawyer again to the brakes going out on his car and the attack at the service station. By the time Steve finished recounting everything Mike was cold as ice, livid and could not even talk for a minute.

"That's all I know, Mike. I am just thankful I had already taken Jeannie home. "

"Steve, before I suggested. Now I hate to put it this way but I feel like ordering you to get a restraining order against Meg Sawyer. I also think Jeannie should get one as well just to be on the safe side."

"I know Mike and I promise I am listening this time."

"You should have called me, Steve. You need to get checked out and I won't have any arguments about this."

Steve started the car as he knew arguing with Mike this time would be a losing battle even more than the other times he had tried to argue. Steve drove them to Bryant Street hoping Mike would forget about him being checked out. When they arrived they were met by Captain Rudy Olsen and to say he looked impatient was an understatement.

"Well, he doesn't look thrilled, Mike. I wonder what is going on now," Steve uttered lowly as they walked toward the entrance.

"With Rudy your guess is as good as mine," Mike answered quickly before they got too close. "Good morning, Rudy is there something wrong?"

"Did you not get my message Mike?! WE have a meeting with the chief this morning and here you are just getting here."

"Now wait a minute Rudy, Steve and I are here on time and about your message it said the meeting was to be at eleven."

"Yes, it was but they changed it on me. I just got the call the chief is on his way here now. Sorry, Mike I just forgot myself for a moment and lashed out."

"Well, I will get my file for the meeting and be right up to your office then. Come on, buddy boy."

Mike and Steve hurried up to homicide where Mike retrieved the file that would be needed at the meeting. While Mike was gone to the meeting Steve cleared up all the reports that needed done among other tasks. Two and a half hours later he was just about to head out to answer a call when he met Mike returning.

"Where are you hurrying off to?"

"We got a call just now in North Beach. A shop owner found a body in the alley behind their shop."

Once they arrived they found the coroner already on the scene. They waited for him to finish before they spoke to him. Once he was done he approached them and spoke quietly before Steve could see who the victim was.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"What do you have for us, Bernie?" Mike inquired.

"I will know more once I have her back at the morgue, but my guess is besides being strangled she was beaten to death. She appeared to be in her early thirties. Steve, there was I.D. found on the body. From the grapevine the girl was a friend of yours or at least used to be."

Steve steeled himself for the rest of what Bernie was trying to say as he felt a cold feeling wash all over and through him. Mike glanced at him to make sure he was going to be okay and realized why Bernie had moved where Steve could not see the victim.

"Who is it, Bernie?"

"Meg Sawyer was what the driver's license had on it, Mike. I'm sorry, Steve."

Mike held Steve back a few seconds as he tried to start toward where Meg's body was laying. When he was sure Steve had time to compose himself, not that he needed to, they went toward the victim. Steve did his job methodically without showing any emotion whatsoever but Mike still kept a close eye on him. Once they were finished at the scene, Mike tried to get Steve to release any feelings he might have as they drove.

"Mike, honest I am fine. I mean when I heard who it was I admit I was surprised but I am not upset about it. She made some parts of life hell for me but I wouldn't wish that on her. I really am fine though, I promise."

"All right, buddy boy just make sure you know if you need some time I understand."

Steve thanked him as they worked the case that day. They got access to her apartment and searched for any clues as well as talked to people. They would not rule out the possibility she was killed where she had been found, but their thought was she was killed in a different location and dumped behind the North Beach shop.

As they were out they received a radio call of being needed at Olsen's office. Mike groaned, thinking it had something to do with the meeting that morning. He ascertained through radio contact the call was for both him and Steve and that made him a bit curious. Steve sped back to Bryant Street and they immediately headed up to Olsen's office taking the stairs. They were met by a grim faced Rudy Olsen who informed his secretary to hold all calls.

"I will come right to the point. Keller, you knew a Meg Sawyer?"

"Yes sir, I did we used to be acquaintances at one time."

"What is this about, Rudy?"

"Can you account for your whereabouts yesterday Keller?"

Steve looked at Olsen surprised then at Mike who was glaring at Olsen. Steve truly thought it sounded as though he was a suspect from Olsen's question. It was not a feeling he liked having

"Now you just hold on right there, Rudy! You ask that as though Steve was some kind of suspect."

"Mike calm down, I have a reason for asking. One I will make very clear in just a minute. He is not a suspect, at least not officially. I do need him to clear up where he was yesterday, but I will go on record right now and state in my eyes he is not a suspect officially or unofficially. His answering can only help him, Mike."

"I had plans with Jeannie and another couple for dinner. I was late picking up Jeannie because Meg Sawyer came by and we had a discussion outside my apartment. After Jeannie and I had dinner that evening I was keyed up still from the earlier encounter with Meg. I took Jeannie home and went for a drive. While I was out for the drive my brakes totally went out, I had to walk to call for help. I am sure Jeannie will verify I was with her yesterday evening and Ted Palmer of Palmer's Auto World can verify about my car and that he came to pick me and it up."

"I just had to hear it from you. Just be careful and try not to worry. The reason I asked as well is because I received this cassette by a walk in. All Alice could tell me was the envelope was handed to her by a young boy and it was to be delivered to me you both might want to sit down."

They both looked curiously at Olsen and each other as they sat in chairs in front of Olsen's desk. He pushed the play button on the tape player sitting on his desk and they heard a female voice speaking. The voice sounded as though she was in pain but managing to record this to help stop her killer. OR at least that was what someone wanted others to think.

"Steven Keller did this to me."

Steve's eyes went wide and he came up out of his chair staring at the cassette player as he recognized Meg Sawyer's voice. Mike was up beside him in an instant as Steve shook his head.

"Rudy, Steve would never hurt anyone without a reason especially a woman."

"From what I have heard he had reason to hurt this woman, Mike," Olsen uttered and saw Mike's annoyance. "Now hear me out; I am not saying Keller did hurt her, I am just saying he had reason and besides you haven't heard all of this tape yet. I was all ready to hand Keller a suspension and possible review I admit but while I was dialling the chief I had let this player stay running. After a couple more minutes listen to what you hear."

Captain Olsen lifted the pause button and all waited to hear what was next. Steve was anxious as to what Olsen had heard. He was starting to speak thinking Olsen was putting him and Mike on when a little over two minutes they heard a sound other than silence.

"Forgive me, Steve. They made me say that you hurt me it wasn't..."

The next sound was something crashing to the floor and a scream and then just the sound of silence. Mike and Olsen exchanged glances. Steve sank back into his chair, not sure what to say.

"I will keep this tape under lock and key in my office. I just wanted both of you aware of it. If that tape had not kept playing I would have definitely jumped to the wrong conclusion and I apologize for that, Keller."

"That's alright, I just am glad you heard the rest. I wonder who they were that she mentioned though."

"That will be something we need to find out, buddy boy."

After talking a little while longer Mike and Steve left after seeing Olsen locking the tape securely away. Mike was still very disturbed by Olsen's questions of Steve and determined to tell him off when the opportunity presented itself. When they got to homicide Steve found a phone message on his desk and he dialled the number before even sitting down. The phone was answered on the third ring by a professional sounding lady who Steve recognized as Ted Palmer's wife.

"Palmer's Auto World, how may I help you?"

"Resa this is Steve Keller returning Ted's call. Is he available?"

"Hi, Steve just a second he will be right with you."

"Thanks, Resa and hi back," Steve responded then waited as he heard her paging Ted.

Less than a minute later he heard Ted's voice. "Ted I was told you called while I was out."

"Yeah, Steve look I got to your car sooner than I thought I would. I wondered who you have hacked off lately."

"What do you mean, Ted? Nobody as far as I know, well other than an ex."

"Your brake line was cut, Steve. I checked it thoroughly and there was no way it was accidental. Do you want me to hold off repairing the brake line and the cosmetic damage or should I go ahead and hold onto the damaged brake line?"

"Go ahead with the repair and hold onto the parts for me just in case they are needed, Ted, thanks."

"All right, will get right on it but I can't promise it will be ready today or tomorrow although tomorrow is possible. I will give you a call when it is ready to be picked up."

"Thanks, Ted, I appreciate all you are doing. Talk to you soon, take care." Steve hung up and headed to Mike's office where he closed the door. "You got a minute, Mike?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

When Mike had heard Steve's tone and saw his face he knew there was something wrong. Other than that it was unlike Steve to ask if he had a minute; alarm bells had gone off at those first words. What Steve had told him after that raised the hackles on the back of Mike's neck and he became very afraid for his best friend.

They headed straight to Palmer's Auto World with Charlie from the lab and whatever he needed. While they were there, fingerprints were taken of Ted Palmer only to rule out his prints being on the brake line. Mike got a look at the damage to Steve's Porsche while they were there and felt slightly amazed Steve was even standing.

Once back at the lab Mike and Steve waited for Charlie to complete his work and were not surprised at how thorough he was being. Charlie confirmed Ted's suspicion that this was a deliberate cut of Steve's brake line. Ted Palmer's prints were immediately ruled out but another print was found of an index finger. Steve took the results and ran it through the computer for a print match. Once he had it and arranged for an arrest warrant he headed back to homicide and found Mike on the phone with Jeannie.

"Sweetheart, we are not sure if we will make dinner, I'm sorry. We both were hoping to get home on time but I can't promise."

"I understand, Mike. I will see both of you when you can, be careful. I love both of you."

When they went to pick up the suspect Bill Tanner, Lee Lessing, Dan Healey and Tony Ramirez went with them to help cover any exits. Once at the address all exits were covered Steve and Bill went to the door. When the man saw Steve he did not go without a fight, another man in the apartment took off out of a window and was caught by Tony Ramirez and Lee Lessing. Mike helped Steve and Bill subdue the other, he was finally cuffed and both were taken downtown for interrogation.

"They are two of the ones that jumped me at the phone booth, Mike."

"I want you to stay out here, Steve. Let us do the interrogation," Mike suggested and saw Steve was about to argue the point. "I am not saying I am worried about your temper; don't get me wrong. I have a feeling with you in there they might try to be more stubborn and be paying more attention to gloating than to answering questions. "

"All right, Mike. When you explain it that way I can't argue. I will wait out here for now."

Steve busied himself with other work while at the same time stealing glances toward the interrogation rooms. Mike and Bill had one suspect in one while in the other Dan and Lee were interrogating the other suspect. It honestly felt like days to Steve that they had been in there; he knew these two were not going to crack as easy as he had hoped.

As he was about to give up hope, he saw Mike make a move and could tell by the glare on his face he had enough games with the suspect he was dealing with and was becoming more hard-nosed. Steve could hear the voice coming from the interrogation room and knew it was the same voice that had caused him to crack more than once.

He saw a slight smile cross Bill's face and then Bill signalled to Steve. Steve gave Bill the okay sign acknowledging he understood. He called and arranged for a stenographer to come to homicide to take at least one and hopefully two statements.

Once the suspect in with Dan and Lee saw a stenographer entering the other interrogation room he knew their gig was up. Dan and Lee saw the look of defeat cross his face.

"Looks like your friend has given up the game, you could be facing the charges all by yourself," Dan observed.

"No, we were just doing what we were paid to do. Doug..."

"Doug who?" Lee Lessing inquired as alarm bells went off in his head as he was afraid he already knew the answer.

"Doug Sanders. He said the cop stole his girl and he was just getting some payback. I am not going down for this by myself."

Lee Lessing got Mike in there quickly to hear what this guy was about to tell them.

"Tell Lieutenant Stone what you were telling us."

"Doug Sanders paid us to cut the brake lines on his car and to rough him up. But the girl - that was Doug and Curtis; we had nothing to do with killing her."

"Where can Doug Sanders be found? If you know you better tell us you are in enough hot water already."

"He said he was going to take back who was his. He thought the guy who took her would not make it through the car wreck with the brakes out. He was heading to her house last time I talked to him."

Mike realized what was being said and told Dan and Lee to stay with the suspects. He hurried out and arranged for extra men to go with him and Steve to his house. Steve heard some of what Mike was saying as he arranged for men and realized something was up concerning Jeannie. Mike ushered him out explaining on the way to their car.

Steve sped to Mike's in record time with more units pulling up almost at the same time. Mike and Steve saw the door ajar and both were afraid they were too late until they heard a scream they both recognized as Jeannie. Steve could not get inside fast enough. Mike and the others brought up the rear.

The sight Steve saw when he got in to where Jeannie was sent him basically off the wall. He wasted no time laying into Doug Sanders. Mike covered Jeannie quickly with his coat as he had seen her clothing had been ripped. Some of the others got hold of Doug Sanders' cohort as he tried to make his escape. Mike hurried toward Steve and Doug Sanders. Ones there thought Mike was going to pull Steve off but they got a surprise when he was trying to help Steve. Once Jeannie had calmed better she hurried to try to stop Mike and Steve before they jeopardized their careers more than they already had.

"Steve! Mike! Please stop he isn't worth it! I am okay I promise he wasn't able to do anything please Steve!"

Steve was finally brought out of his rage induced vacuum and Doug Sanders was taken by Norm who quickly cuffed him and read him his rights. Steve held Jeannie close to him checking her over to make sure she was okay. She clung to both Steve and Mike in turn assuring them she would be alright.

Jeannie gave a statement to Norm before Mike and Steve drove her to be checked out just to be on the safe side. Both paced while Jeannie was in with a doctor. After what seemed an eternity to them the doctor came out to speak with them.

"Your daughter will be fine. She was not sexually assaulted although I feel that was to be the intent. She was struck leaving slight bruising on her face. I am sending a sedative home with you to give her before she lies down. I think she might need it at least tonight, she was pretty shook up. She is going to dress and will be out in a few minutes."

The doctor provided a few sedatives on second thought, just in case she might need them more than one night. When they left the hospital they took Jeannie with them, not wanting her out of their sight. Once at Bryant Street they made sure Doug Sanders and his three cohorts were charged with multiple charges. They included attempted murder of a police officer, assault and battery, attempted rape, destruction of private property, murder of one Meg Sawyer and accessory to murder and all the above.

This time there would be no agreement made for Doug Sanders or any of his cohorts. Once the trial had been held they were all sentenced to countless years, all were sure they would most likely never see the light of day again. Jeannie talked to a counsellor about her experience at the insistence of Steve and Mike. Steve got a slap on the wrist for police abuse of authority, considering the circumstances. All knew it could have been much worse for Steve and were very relieved he was not dismissed for his actions.


End file.
